The True Love
by Crystalwolfxll
Summary: Mangle shows her feelings for Foxy and Foxy shows his feelings for Mangle... Then a huge surprise comes up! Wonder what it would be?


The True Love

Chapter 3

 _3_ _rd_ _person:_ _Mangle blushes as Bonnie starts to write a new song. Foxy starts to get upset. Foxy storms off to Pirate Cove. Mangle stops blushing and starts to get curious about Foxy. Bonnie stops writing the new song and looks up in confusion. Meanwhile at the Pirate Cove….._

 _Mangle:_ _Foxy? Are you in here?_

 _Foxy:_ _GO… AWAY!_

 _Mangle:_ _But, Foxy, why?_

 _Foxy:_ _YOU AND BONNIE IS WHY! I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU FIRST!_

 _Mangle:_ _Really?_

 _Foxy:_ _Yeah! But now I know that you don't feel the same way that I do….._

 _Mangle:_ _But Foxy, I was only blushing at you. I was talking to Bonnie about what he does. Then he started on a new song. His new song was not about me. It was about the four of you. You, Freddie, Bonnie, and Chica. I was not in it….. Remember, I am just a project…. The rules state that whoever has the guitar can't write songs that include the new or old projects._

 _Foxy:_ _Really?_

 _Mangle:_ _Yes…. Foxy, I love you. I didn't know if you loved me as well._

 _Foxy:_ _I loved you and I still do love you._

 _Sam:_ _GUYS?! Guess what!_

 _Foxy:_ _What? Is Mangle going to get off of being the new project?_

 _Mangle:_ _What?_

 _Sam:_ _You got it Foxy! She is going to be working in Pirate Cove as well! Foxy, you won't be alone!_

 _Foxy:_ _YES!_

 _Mangle:_ _Yay!_

 _3_ _rd_ _person:_ _Foxy hugged Sam with joy. After hugging Sam, Foxy went and gave Mangle a huge hug. Sam has already told Chica and Bonnie after talking it over with Freddie._

 _Sam:_ _You two have Freddie to thank._

 _Freddie:_ _And here I am._

 _Foxy:_ _Thanks, Freddie!_

 _Mangle:_ _Thank you Freddie. It means a lot to me. You know, not being a new project and stuff…._

 _Freddie:_ _I know what you mean!_

 _Mangle:_ _Really?_

 _Freddie:_ _Yeah. WE all were also new projects too at one point in time._

 _Foxy:_ _Yep!_

 _Freddie:_

 _3_ _rd_ _person:_ _After the opening moment of Mangle being shown to the kids, the kids started to ask if Foxy was going to marry Mangle. Foxy and Mangle were blushing and smiling and saying "Who knows." After they said that, the kids started to laugh. Meanwhile after the day was over….._

 _Foxy:_ _Ummmmm….. Mangle, you know how the kids are asking if we were going to get married?_

 _Mangle:_ _Yes. I know. Why?_

 _Foxy:_ _Do you think that we will?_

 _Mangle:_ _Well, the man is supposed to ask the woman he is in love with. He will ask "Will you marry me?" And then the woman will have to reply with "Yes." Or "No." You know?_

 _Foxy:_ _Yes, I know.. What I mean though is that WILL we ever be husband and wife?_

 _Mangle:_ _Like I said, the man has to ask or the man has to find it in himself to ask the girl he is in love with still._

 _Foxy:_ _Ok…._

 _3_ _rd_ _person:_ _The next day…_

 _Kid 1:_ _Foxy? Mangle? Have you guys decided on if you guys are going to mawwy?_

 _Foxy:_ _Actually, yes. Yes we did._

 _Foxy:_ _Will you marry me, Mangle?_

 _Mangle:_ _OH, MY…. Why, ummmmmmm, YES!_

 _Kids:_ _YAYYYYYYYYYYYY!_

 _Freddie:_ _'Bout time he asked her._

 _Chica:_ _Yep._

 _Bonnie:_ _Yeah…._

 _Freddie:_ _Hey, Bonnie?_

 _Bonnie:_ _Yes Freddie?_

 _Freddie:_ _Can you please step out of the kitchen for a moment?_

 _Bonnie:_ _Sure.._

 _Freddie:_ _So, um, Chica, I had this question for you that I have been waiting to ask you… So, can I ask you?_

 _Chica:_ _Sure…._

 _Freddie:_ _Chica, will….. you….. you know….._

 _Chica:_ _Yes!_

 _Freddie:_ _You will?!_

 _Chica:_ _Of course! I'll make another pizza!_

 _Freddie:_ _Ummmm, Chica? That was not going to be my question._

 _Chica:_ _Oh. Then what is your question?_

 _Freddie:_ _Will, you, marry, me?_

 _Chica:_ _YES!_

 _3rd person:_ _Sam realizes that Bonnie will be all alone if Freddie asks Chica to marry him. So, Sam had an idea. He would make another animatronic. This time it will be a bunny. This time it will be meant for Bonnie, and Bonnie only. Sam heard that there will be two weddings. One for Foxy and Mangle and one for Freddie and Chica. So Sam went down to the Parts and Services room and started on the next animatronic. She tried to make the animatronic look like a female bunny, and one that she knows that Bonnie will automatically fall in love with._

 _5 hours later….._

 _Sam:_ _BONNIE!_

 _Bonnie:_ _Yeah, Sam?_

 _Sam:_ _I got you something._

 _Bonnie:_ _You did?_

 _Sam:_ _Yep. Come down to the Parts and Services Room. Everyone else already saw what I did for you. They like it a lot._

 _Bonnie:_ _OK. I am coming right now._

 _Sam:_ _Ok._

 _3_ _rd_ _person:_ _Sam got the new bunny awake before Bonnie arrived. When Bonnie arrived he was shocked._

 _Bonnie:_ _Who is that?_

 _New bunny:_ _Hi. My name is Bonnet. I am just like you. But, I am a female. I hope you like me….._

 _Bonnie:_ _Sam, did you do this for me?!_

 _Sam:_ _Yes._

 _Bonnie:_ _Thank you Sam!_

 _Sam:_ _No problem. I'll leave you two alone._

 _Bonnie:_ _Bye._

 _Bonnet:_ _Bye, Sam._

 _Bonnie:_ _Hello, beautiful. How are you on this fine night?_

 _Bonnet:_ _Hi. I am doing great. How are you doing on this fine night, Bonnie?_

 _Bonnie:_ _I'm doing great thanks._

 _Bonnet:_ _No problem. Care to tell me about yourself?_

 _Bonnie: Sure! I love to rock. Like, I play a guitar._

 _Bonnet:_ _I bet you play the most beautiful songs ever! I play the violin._

 _Bonnie:_ _WOW! We'd make an awesome team!_

 _Bonnet:_ _Yes we would._

 _Bonnie:_ _Ok… so right now it feels like we know everything about each other….. So I have a small question, just for you, Bonnet. Mind if I ask it?_

 _Bonnet:_ _Go ahead and ask me the question._

 _Bonnie:_ _Will you marry me?_

 _Bonnet:_ _Yes. ALTHOUGH, doesn't seem like you are rushing into a relationship all too fast?_

 _Bonnie:_ _Yes, I am… It's just, my three, no four friends are getting married….and they would all be a husband or a wife….. and I want to be a husband….._

 _Bonnet:_ _Oh… I see…_

 _Bonnie:_ _So? Will you?_

 _Bonnet:_ _Sure, why not._

 _Bonnie:_

 _3rd person:_ _Now every animatronic is going to be married. They will all be married, and possibly have kids as well…. You never know with animatronics…_


End file.
